


Jasper's Pool

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Series: Five Years in the Making [3]
Category: Shadow of Israphel - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Water, unable to swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper's pool finally unfreezes after a very long winter</p>
<p>Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/140153016579/subject-lysander-and-jasper-spend-time-in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper's Pool

Winter lasted a long time it seemed, and Lysander couldn’t have been happier about it. Every time the sun peeked out, casting even the slightest ray of sunshine onto Jasper’s frozen pool, he couldn’t help shudder and close all the curtains at the back of the mansion. A snow storm had saved him every time, keeping the pool locked in a permanent frost.  
  
Except for today, of course.  
  
“Come on, lover. We haven’t got long!” Jasper grinned over his shoulder, carrying a large rubber ring decorated like a duck under his arm. It squeaked at him as he stepped out of the mansion fully equipped with inflatable pads all over his body, a teasing laugh directed at him for checking the weather every day but this one.  
  
“Isn’t there something else you’d like to do?” He stepped around Jasper and his cruel duck, “We could go for a fly today, with so few clouds it’ll be easier than it’s been for weeks.”  
  
The other Skylord walked right past him, inflatables bumping together, before he adorned his ring and jumped right in. The shriek he let out seemed a little over dramatic, considering he was still in the water.  
  
“I’m not going in there if it’s that cold,” he crossed his arms, unable to keep a small smile off his face as Jasper shivered.  
  
“Y-you’ll f-face a mur-murderer but you w-won’t get in her-re,” He rolled his eyes between shivers, still rubbing at his arms to warm himself up faster.  
  
He’d face a murderer, sure, even one in water if he had a boat. Right now though, he had no boat, and he wasn’t sure how much good a few ‘children’s floaties’ were going to do when the best he could manage was a weak doggy paddle.  
  
“What’s the m-matter then?” Jasper smiled teasingly, kicking over to the edge of the pool, “Scared of a little wa-water?”  
  
“No,” only a little, maybe, when his doggy paddle consisted of his feet being able to touch the bottom and a sad excuse of a stroke, “I’m not scared of water.”  
  
“Then you won’t mind if I…” In a quick flash of frozen hands, Jasper wrenched Lysander into the water by his ankles. The pool water stuck to his skin, clinging in an attempt to drown him beneath a thin ice layer he was sure was there. Even as his inflated bands brought him to the surface, he panicked.   
  
“I can’t swim! I can’t fucking swim!” He paddled over to the edge, more frantic than anything effective could’ve been, and clung until he’d amassed the strength to pull himself up onto the side of the pool. He glared down at the shorter man, rubbing warmth back into his legs.  
  
“Well how was I supposed to know that?” He came back over, at least managing to look guilty, “You didn’t exactly want to share why you weren’t coming in.”  
  
“Could have waited,” The water was freezing his ass off, he swore he could feel it, and pulling his legs free of the pool didn’t do much to help. He started to stand up, settled on going back inside and nursing his frozen fingers with a hot drink by the fireplace. It sounded much better than being outside, by a pool, in late winter.  
  
Jasper reached out, gripping onto his ankle and halting his progress towards the back door.  
  
“I’m not in the mood for games, Jasper.”  
  
“Let me teach you.”  
  
“Teach me what?”  
  
“How to swim, obviously,” He gave him an unimpressed stare, “You can’t go around not knowing how to swim.”  
  
He crossed his arms defensively, “And why can’t I?”  
  
“You plan on going around Minecraftia with those two idiots, not knowing how to swim?”  
  
He paused.  
  
“That’s what I thought, now get in here before I pull you in again.”


End file.
